Addiction
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le sexe avec Oswald était incroyablement addictif. Ce dernier n'était jamais plus vulnérable qu'allongé sur le ventre, le corps nu, gémissant dans l'oreiller sous les coups de rein d'Edward.


_A la base, je voulais écrire du porn sexy et romantique, et je me suis retrouvée à faire une déclaration d'amour au corps d'Oswald. Pardon hein._

* * *

Le sexe avec Oswald était incroyablement addictif. Ce dernier n'était jamais plus vulnérable qu'allongé sur le ventre, le corps nu, gémissant dans l'oreiller sous les coups de rein d'Edward.  
Sa peau était douce et satinée, surtout dans le cou, où Ed adorait l'embrasser pour le faire couiner de plaisir. Il pouvait aussi caresser son dos large et parsemé de grains de beauté en le pénétrant lentement, jusqu'à rentrer entièrement entre ses fesses rondes, moelleuses, qu'Ed pouvait masser pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes, en attendant qu'il s'habitue à la grosseur de sa verge en lui.  
Oswald était toujours serré, tendu et sensible comme une pucelle ; Ed vivait pour les petits cris qu'il poussait lorsqu'il le besognait, tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite, claquant ses hanches contre son derrière rebondi, leur chair moite s'entrechoquant avec un bruit humide, obscène, qui lui coupait le souffle.  
Malgré sa pudeur, malgré son inexpérience, Oswald donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait donner à Ed, seulement à lui dans ces instants si fugitifs où il s'abandonnait entièrement à son contrôle ; et c'était ce plaisir-là qu'Ed recherchait avidement, quand Oswald écartait les cuisses pour lui, ne réclamait rien avec des mots, mais avec son corps criant la vérité, et son amour vibrant, étincelant dans ses prunelles remplies d'adoration, dans ses baisers, ses rires, qui ne demandait qu'à éclater entre eux comme un feu d'artifice tant la joie de s'étreindre était grande. Leur désir se rejoignait dans une seule et même action, dans le ballet sensuel qu'ils engageaient au milieu des draps, pour mieux se nourrir encore davantage du feu qui les brûlait dans ces moments d'intimité complice, uniques, et qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.  
Edward savait qu'il était le premier amant d'Oswald. Il était le seul à connaître les courbes et les creux de sa poitrine, la chaleur tendre entre ses jambes, le frémissement que provoquait le moindre toucher délicat sur sa nuque. Son nom était le seul qu'on lui avait jamais demandé de crier quand il faisait l'amour. Dans ces moments, Oswald était trop perdu pour lui refuser quoique ce soit. Et ça n'avait appartenu à personne d'autre, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'Oswald pouvait penser en jouissant ainsi, parce qu'il était encore une fois le seul à lui prodiguer de telles attentions.  
Il aimait Oswald au-delà de toute mesure, pour cela, mais aussi pour tout le reste. Chaque petit détail qu'il découvrait à son sujet alimentait davantage l'affection qu'il lui vouait, et il se demandait vaguement si ce serait possible un jour que tout s'arrête, qu'Oswald ne veuille plus de lui dans ses bras, rejette ses baisers, se réfugie dans une relation platonique comme il en avait eu auparavant – Ed n'était pas naïf sur ce sujet, même si Oswald était vierge, même si leur relation était spéciale, il y avait toujours un risque qu'ils perdent cette magie. Il s'interrogeait sur comment Oswald fonctionnait, pourquoi il l'acceptait lui. Ce qui faisait de leur couple quelque chose d'immense, de magnifique, qu'Oswald embrassait entièrement, passionnément, sans restriction, alors qu'il était si difficile à atteindre. Si peu prompt à faire suffisamment confiance pour se relâcher l'espace d'un instant, baisser sa garde, et ouvrir son cœur.  
Et puis les questions, Ed les oubliait, les évacuait sans trop s'attarder dessus, parce qu'elles ne rimaient à rien, sinon l'inquiéter inutilement. Elles finissaient par revenir, bien sûr, mais il ne se lassait jamais de les chasser en rejoignant Oswald dans le lit. Les sens faisaient leur travail et son esprit finissait toujours par dériver ailleurs, vers des horizons plus paisibles, dépourvus d'orage.  
Il était fasciné par la beauté cachée d'Oswald, celle qui lui paraissait désormais si évidente mais que personne ne voyait au premier regard – ni même au second, pour la plupart. Il souriait en sachant que personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il était splendide dans sa nudité. Combien ses cheveux étaient fins, sa peau fragile, et pâle à des endroits qui n'auraient pas dû l'être. Que sa langue était petite et légèrement râpeuse, comme celle d'un chat, mais que ses mains ne l'étaient pas du tout, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, tant il en prenait soin, mais qu'elles pouvaient tout de même griffer profondément lorsqu'il perdait tout sens commun au nom du plaisir. Que sa voix devenait tellement aiguë quand il atteignait l'orgasme, que c'en était indécent. Qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il était à ce point rempli d'émotions, et qu'il serrait Ed plus fort que jamais dans ses bras après qu'ils aient fini.  
Personne ne savait, et si Ed avait son mot à dire, personne ne saurait jamais. Il resterait à jamais le gardien de ces secrets, l'unique détenteur de ce savoir et le seul à pouvoir en profiter. Il resterait l'addiction d'un seul homme.


End file.
